digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Fan:Gabumon (DCS)
|in-training=Tsunomon |rookie='Gabumon' |champion=Garurumon |ultimate=WereGarurumon |mega=MetalGarurumon Omegamon |DNApartner=WarGreymon |DNAmega=Omegamon }} Gabumon is a fictional character and from the fanfictional Digimon Cinematic Sagas. Gabumon is partner to a DigiDestined named Seamus Maitland. He is known to help Seamus to become more friendlier and less serious person. Description Gabumon is extremely obedient of Seamus, willing obey him on any situation. He also helps Seamus to discover himself. Gabumon is fiercely protective his pelt and is never seen without it. Attacks *'Petit Fire': Shoots a blast of blue fire from his mouth. Appearances Digimon: First Adventure The film describes how Gabumon met Seamus for the first time. He and the other Partner Digimon Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices as Tsunomon, and Digivolved into Gabumon for the first time in the battle against Kuwagamon. Kevin Harmon took care of Agumon and the others until Troy and four children were told to arrive into the Streamix Corporation office. But they were sent into the Digital World by Devimon's interference with the Black Gears. Gabumon was sent with Seamus near the Dragon's Eye Lake on the File Island. They explored the area and faced Monochromon who was also controlled by a Black Gear. Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon for the first time and freed Monochromon. They were told about Devimon and traveled into a village near Mount Mihrasi to find Miyuki Koharuno and Piyomon who were attacked by Meramon. After Meramon was released, they traveled into the Village of Beginnings to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was controlled by six Black Gears. After Leomon was free, Gabumon listened with the DigiDestined and the other Partner Digimon story about the origins of the darkness in the Digital World and how the DigiDestined were meant to destroy it. Then, they all agreed to follow Devimon's forces into Kyoto. In Kyoto, Gabumon was part of the team that fought against Andromon and Teddymon. After freeing them from the control of the Black Gears, they joined the others to destroy Devimon. However, none of the Partner Digimon was powerful enough, and it was the sacrifice of Angemon that secured the victory for the DigiDestined. One month after the battle of Kyoto, Gabumon was living with the other Partner Digimon in the special office of the Streamix Corporation made for the DigiDestined as their headquarters. He occasionally visited Seamus and his uncle. Digimon: Network Battles Gabumon had been on Troy's side for eight months. He excited to learn a way to Digivolve into the Ultimate Level. Gabumon does not participate into the battle against Shellmon or the DigiShadow, but along with Kabuterimom he tries to stop SkullGreymon's rampage. They failed, but SkullGreymon soon ran out of energy and De-Digivolved into Koromon. Gabumon later accompanied Seamus into Oklahoma CIty to find one of the new D-3 Digivices. They found out that Troy's cousin Daniel "Dan" Linwood was a new DigiDestined adnd that a Digimon named Veemon was his Partner Digimon. After a brief confrontation, the DigiShadow was revealed to be Wei Xueqi and later Gabumon and the others were informed of Etemon's plans. But in the final battle, when Seamus took his first steps on learning the meaning of friendships, Gabumon learned to Digivolve into his Ultimate form: WereGarurumon. In the climax of the battle, WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon (Agumon's true Ultimate form) managed to defeat Etemon. Other Forms Tsunomon Tsunomon is Gabumon's In-Training form. In Digimon: First Adventure, Tsunomon secretly Bio-Emerged into the real world with the Digivices and revealed himself to Seamus on his house. At night, he accompanied Seamus to Kevin Harmon's house where Kuwagamon had Bio-Emerged. Kuwagamon was taken over by a mysterious Black Gear. Tsunomon Digivolved into Gabumon for the first time then along with five other Partner Digimon, they destroyed the Black Gear and persuaded Kuwagamon to return to the Digital World. In Digimon: Network Battles, Gabumon temporarily De-Digivolved into Tsunomon after consuming so much energy in his Ultimate form: WereGarurumon. Attacks *'Bubble Blow': Fires harmless pink bubbles from his mouth. Garurumon Garurumon is Gabumon's Champion form. In Digimon: First Adventure, Gabumon Digivolved for the first time near the Dragon's Eye Lake to fight against Monochromon and destroy the Black Gear controlling it. Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon again to help Birdramon to defeat Meramon controlled by a Black Gear. After that, they travel to the Village of Beginnings to save Edmund Harmon and Patamon from Leomon who was also controlled by a Black Gear. Garurumon temporarily De-Digivolved so he could reach the Infinity Mountain faster. The third time Gabumon Digivolved into fight against Andromon and Teddymon on the Kyoto Station. After all Black Gears are destroyed, Garurumon and others fight against Devimon, but are easily knocked out. In Digimon: Network Battles, Gabumon Digivolved into Garurumon three times. First he Digivolved when he tried with Kabuterimon to stop SkullGreymon's rampage. The second time came few days afterwards, when they met the DigiShadow for the first time. But Garurumon was quickly De-Digivoled back to his Rookie form due to signls from the Black D-3. The third time was during the final battle against Etemon. It was revealed that Garurumon's data was scanned by the Webmasters and later used by Etemon to create Chimairamon. Attacks *'Fox Fire': Spews high-temperature blue flames from his mouth. WereGarurumon WereGarurumon is Gabumon's Ultimate form. In Digimon: Netwrok Battles, Garurumon Digivolved into WereGarurumon for the first time when Etemon invaded Oklahoma City. Seamus had started to take his first steps on learning the meaning friendships: causing the Crest of Friendship to appear for him and make Garurumon to Digivolve. WereGarurumon fought against Etemon with WereGarurumon, Gabumon's Ultimate form. After Magnamon destroyed Chimairamon and the Dark Network, Etemon was severely weakened and was able to be defeated by WereGarurumon and MetalGreymon. Attacks *'Wolf Claw': Slashes with his powerful claws, leaving red shockwaves. *'Garuru Kick': Kicks in a full circle, unleashing a shockwave. Category:Fan Digimon